nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Mysteryous user/The Mysterious news! (2) Some more info...
Hey guys! Yes! The blog is popular!!! Upcoming FanMade games Yes I will make new games like: *Dog House Fan Game *Steamlands Multiplayer *(possibly) NMD fan game *Upcoming Iphone game Preview Can anyone guess what game will be there? New room of my (virtual) house comming soon! What room can it be? Guess! Fight!!!!!! M.user:'So,The Mysterious Skelleton will talk about... 'Austin Carter VS The Engineer! M.Skelleton:'So Round 1 started!Austin will get a tank and The Enginner also...So the battle started! Both have 2 determinators and 1 Valentine and some Bronze armour! On the ground is placed a Saboteur...And The Engineer grabbed it! But Austin stole with the valetine the engineer's valentine! Gr...But The engineer quckly took it back and destroyed the other valentine! Mhuahahha! And...He destroyed Austin's determinator's using coal toss!Austin is using coal toss and The Engineer destroyed all Austin's blocks and is attacking with the Valentine,The Saboteur and the determinators! And Austin's tank exploded!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!!!!!!! Mhuahahahahaha!!!! '(Publicity:)'Hey did u try the Mysterious pankakes? They are best breakfast! '''M.Skelleton:'Ok,round 2 started...The engineer got a gun and also Austin...So a NMD Battle! Wow all have some projectiles...Austin is shooting and also the Engineer...Engineer lost...No!!!!! Well,at least Steamlands characters can't die. @#$% you,Austin! 'M.Bunny:'Language,Skelleton... 'M.Skelleton:'What? '''M.user:Stop or I'll be with the fight news! M.Skelleton:'OK! Round 3! So we will chose a random level and it is...Lockehorn battle! They will have to smash their opponent in the wall...And Austin is very agressive...But The Engineer left the ice block and Austin missed the attack...And again and again! Austin stops...And The Engineer took the block and smash Austin in wall!!!!!!! Should someone revive Austin? Wait Justin came and it's fourious...Well a snow spirit came from spectators and killed him by transforming in ice...Hey if both are dead let's destroy their game studio how they did with Nitrome limited! '''M.Spider:'Good idea...('''BOOOM!).But the Demolition Crew did it already! 'Snow Spirit:'What do we do with there 2 haters? 'M.user:'Are urs.So the fight news ends with: Trophy room The room is almost full! Yahoo! Now I made the 2nd room with the Skywire VIP Shuffle trophy! Yes I was on the high scores! Supreme Yellow Enzyme! Guess what will be! Story:Nitrome, The Revenge! One day an explosion destroyed the NitroEarth...After a while the Engineer woke up...He wanna know what happned? Will he find the destroyer of the Nitrome World? Will he find other alive Nitrome characters? Read and u will find out! Link:Nitrome,The Revenge! Happy Jump Land Kart Soon! At Mysterious iOS services! Happy jump land I made some enemies for the fan game! Happy jump land fish.png|Fish Blob Lava balls.png|Lava Ball Dark Bomb Blob.png|Dark Bomb Blob Bomb Blob.png|Bomb Blob 'Helmet' bomb.png|'Helmet' Bomb Fish Blob-Acts like cheep cheep,but never jumps from water... Bomb Blob-based on bob-omb:When player jumps on it it dies like small legged blob,if u shoot on it dies and falls from the screen (don't explode).When he sees the player will run to him and explode after a few secs\onds...(But beared man can jump on him and kill without explosion). Dark Bomb Blob-based on smb2 bob-ombs:it will follow player if he sees him and explode in a few seconds,if bearded man jumps on him the Dark bomb blob will become dizzy some seconds and after explodes.If player shoots on him it explodes. 'Helmet Bomb'-based on smb3 bob-ombs:it will try to catch the player if he sees him (but won't; try to explode).If player jumps on him he will be dizzy some seconds and after explode.Fire doesn't affect him. Fire Balls-act like podobos. 5th boss:Frogkithunder:acts like lakithinder-itt will throw 'spinies and helmets and attack using thunders.Sometimes will fly downer and player must jump on him.He has 3 lifes.When he lose all lifes the cloud will dissapear and he will fall from the screen. That's all! Bye! — The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts